


[Podfic] Spark, Smolder, Catch

by Piscaria



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/538668">Spark, Smolder, Catch</a> by qthelights.</p><p>Author's Summary: <i>When Stiles starts pulling down Derek's burnt-out house, Derek finds himself letting him. He doesn't know why.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Wherein Stiles and Derek are both broken and doing more damage might just be what they both need to move on.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Spark, Smolder, Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spark, Smolder, Catch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538668) by [qthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/qthelights). 



**Stream It:**  


**Title:** Spark, Smolder, Catch  
 **Fanfic Author:** qthelights  
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing:** Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Link to Fic:** [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/538668)  
 **Read by:** Piscaria  
 **Length:** 01:12:30  
 **Download (right-click and save):** [M4B](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/podfic/spark.m4b) | [MP3](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/podfic/spark.mp3)

|   
  
---|---


End file.
